


Classified Kisses

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had never given much active thought to kissing, before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "melagan" in 2015

Rodney had never given much thought to kissing, before now. He liked it, certainly. He was good at kissing, if he had to say so himself— he’d had plenty of complaints from his romantic partners over the years, but never for that.

But before, kissing had only been a means to an end. Kissing was only step one in a multi-step plan leading up to sex (which Rodney was _also_ good at, by the way) and therefore not something that needed to be considered in great detail.

Until now. Until _John_.

Because kissing John was not just step one (okay, sometimes it was). But sometimes, a fairly significant percentage of the time, it was the whole plan, nothing more on Rodney’s agenda than learning John by taste, and John seemed more than willing to join the class.

Kissing John was something Rodney could do without thinking— not that he didn’t enjoy thinking about kissing John— but it was more that he didn’t have to, that he could kiss John without worrying about it. Even on the rare occasions when John didn’t want Rodney to kiss him, he only laughed and pushed him away, demanding a rain check when one or both of them was in better condition.

And before he started kissing John, Rodney would never have thought to classify kisses, quick goodbye kisses, long hello kisses, absent-minded see-you-later kisses, slow how-was-your-day kisses, deep I-love-you kisses, warm never-change kisses, shallow just-because kisses, bright surprise kisses… kisses with morning breath and five o’clock shadow, kisses that tasted of beer and chocolate, kisses claimed in victory and offered in condolence, kisses that turned into smiles and smiles that turned into kisses.

“Hey, buddy,” said John, leaning a hip on Rodney’s lab bench. “What’cha thinkin’ about?”

“You,” said Rodney, smiling, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
